


"Okay."

by grayscale



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscale/pseuds/grayscale
Summary: Inoo is still a little confused about whether this is actually happening or if he's dreaming, he knows there's only one answer, and so he smiles at Hikaru as reassuringly as he can, his heart swelling in his chest as he looks into Hikaru's eyes and says, "…Okay~"





	"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the 2016.6.18 episode of Radirer! Saturday, where Hikaru wrote and sang an [original love song](http://faded-lace.livejournal.com/618527.html) for Inoo. Written for shiritori @ [writetomyheart](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com)
> 
> (Originally posted to LJ in June 2016)

Hikaru and Inoo tumble out of the studio full of giggles and delight, trying to pull themselves together enough to cordially greet Yasui-kun and Takahashi-kun when they pass in the hall before retreating to the privacy of the green room and letting the laughter leak out again. There's still four days to Inoo's birthday, but since today had been the last Radirer broadcast before the big day, they'd celebrated on air with a segment about birthday presents suggested by listeners, and afterwards, the staff had prepared a sushi cake for Inoo, which they'd eaten together with the staff and laughed and chatted, and so by the time they were finally done, a few minutes later than usual, they were wrapped up in a happy bubble of warmth and positive energy-- or at least that's how Inoo feels as he drops down onto the green room sofa, smiling up contentedly at Hikaru through his lashes from his slouched position. 

Hikaru, for his part, grins back, that charmingly mischievous grin that he has, but Inoo isn't sure if he's planning something, or if it's just the fact that he seems to make that sort of expression frequently when he looks at Inoo, as if just looking at Inoo gives him naughty ideas. Inoo wouldn't be surprised if it was the truth, both in the sexual meaning of the word and not; they've always been two of a kind when it came to goofing off and playing pranks both in public and in private. But it still makes him curious as to what Hikaru is thinking, and so, "Gonna serenade me with another original love song?" he asks, his lips curling up into a playful grin of his own. 

"No, but I'll sing the other one for you again, if you want," Hikaru replies, and from the outside, not much about his countenance changes, but Inoo can tell that even though he's still grinning, the way he looks to the side and shifts slightly shows that really, he's still a little embarrassed about the whole thing. To be fair, writing a love song and singing it on air is pretty embarrassing… but that just makes it all the more impressive, and, as much as Inoo hides it with jokes and laughter, all the more touching that Hikaru went through with it. 

"Okay, sing it for me again," Inoo replies with a raised eyebrow, calling Hikaru's bluff, or at least, challenging him to follow through with his promise. "It's almost my birthday, after all, right?" 

"I'm not arguing~" Hikaru replies, surprisingly cool; Inoo can usually ruffle him by making him embarrassed and acting romantic and couple-y, but Hikaru seems to be holding his own… which, of course, is a fun part of the challenge. While at one time, their poking and teasing one another missed the mark more often than not and made a high-school aged Inoo feel more insecure than he already was, almost ten years later, it's now an inherent part of the way they communicate with one another, a part of the way they flirt and the way they have fun and the way they function as friends and as a couple. 

But for the time being, Inoo thinks, he'll let Hikaru sing and see how it goes before teasing him again, and so, "Well then, whenever you're ready~" he invites cooly, sitting up on the sofa a little bit but otherwise trying to seem as nonchalant as possible. 

Hikaru clears his throat, and Inoo sees a brief flash of nervousness, maybe, which is intriguing, but it disappears a second later as Hikaru begins. The song is the same as it was on air, but somehow, the second time through, without the initial shock and then the wave of embarrassment that Hikaru was professing his love in a radio broadcast, it seems warmer, more meaningful, and now that Inoo is calm enough to really process it, he can't help the bubbling feeling in his chest when he hears Hikaru sing _the two of us, forever_, somehow more loud and clear seeming now despite the fact that Hikaru isn't mic'ed and doesn't have the seduction sound effect this time. It's ridiculous and silly, but at the same time, it's also clever, and, he thinks, brave for Hikaru, who gets embarrassed so easily, to have written this for him and performed it on air, and while it's not as if this is the first time Hikaru has gone out of his way to sweep Inoo off his feet, Inoo can't help but feel won over all over again. 

The end of the song is soon, Inoo knows from hearing it once before, and his mind is already rushing forward to what he'll do once Hikaru finishes; perhaps he'll tug Hikaru down onto the couch on top of him and kiss him, or perhaps he'll stand and throw himself at Hikaru, but before he can fully contemplate the relative merits of both, Hikaru surprises him in a way he never expected in a thousand years, in all the things Hikaru could have done to surprise him for his birthday, heck in all the things Hikaru could have done to surprise him _ever_: he drops down onto one knee and pulls a little box out of his pocket and presents it to Inoo just as he sings, "Ii no?" as if this is something out of a romance movie and not what Inoo had thought was an average day of work. 

It feels as if time has stopped entirely, and Inoo looks from the little box, which Hikaru has opened to reveal, sure enough, a little gold ring, to Hikaru, whose expression has returned to the one of nervousness and anticipation that Inoo had glimpsed before. So that's what he was worried about, Inoo thinks vaguely in the haze of adrenaline that's overcome his mind in the past few moments, but it's hard to contemplate that over the sound of the beating of his own heart. Hikaru's eyes are locked on Inoo, his face earnest and hopeful, and while Inoo is still a little confused about whether this is actually happening or if he's dreaming, he knows there's only one answer, and so he smiles at Hikaru as reassuringly as he can, his heart swelling in his chest as he looks into Hikaru's eyes and says, "…Okay~" 

It looks like Hikaru is going to cry out of either joy or relief, but he seems to refrain, instead breaking out into a radiant and uncharacteristically uncontrived smile before standing up to pull Inoo off the sofa and into a tight hug. Inoo lets him; Hikaru's arms are strong and Inoo himself feels a little weak in the knees, because even if he still doesn't really know what's going on, he's pretty sure that Hikaru isn't joking, and while Inoo can't exactly put into words what that means he's pretty sure it's something serious and overwhelming in a good way. 

"After you almost laughed on the radio, I was sure you were going to turn me down…!" Hikaru gasps, muffled by the way he's pressing his face into Inoo's neck. He seems as if he doesn't want to move away, but after another moment, presses a kiss there, at the junction of Inoo's neck and shoulder, before pulling back slightly to look Inoo in the eye again, his face still lit up in a warm smile. 

"It turns out Chihara Junior won't leave his wife for me, so I guess you'll do," Inoo replies with a shrug, but his bubbling giggles and his giddy grin give him away. 

Still, "Don't even joke!" Hikaru bursts, "Seriously! You're so mean!" It's funny how Hikaru really has grown up into a bigger and slightly more mature version of the playful bratty little brother character that he'd been when they'd appeared on _Ya-ya-yah_ together more than a decade ago, but that's just another thing about him that Inoo loves, loves enough that he wants to spend together forever. 

"Speaking of seriously… you're seriously serious about this…?" Inoo asks after a pause, gesturing to the ring box still in Hikaru's hand that he seems to have forgotten about entirely. Thus reminded, Hikaru fumbles with the box before drawing back enough to hold Inoo's hand with his free hand and hold the box up again with the other, looking embarrassed again, but as if he's determined to push through it. 

"I… I figured if we ever wanna, you know. In the future, I guess, and stuff, I mean, since there's a few places we legally can do it now, and all. I mean. I guess. We gotta get in line with the agency, right…?" he manages, tripping over his words, but the nervousness that he's clearly working so hard to overcome makes it all the more endearing to Inoo, all the more warm as Hikaru's words curl around Inoo's heart inside his chest. He knows Hikaru is a verbal person and wants to hear a _yes_, but right now, all Inoo can think of is to hug Hikaru as tight as humanly possible, and so he does. 

"O-oi-- that's a yes, right?" Hikaru stutters, and Inoo concedes a nod into Hikaru's chest as he presses as close as he can. He can feel some of the tension release from Hikaru's body at his assent, and it feels good as Hikaru slowly wraps his arms around Inoo as well, holding him close in turn. But after a moment, he pulls back slightly, his cheeks pink to match his hair as he grumps, "You could at least properly say yes!" 

"I already said okay twice, once on the radio and once in here~" Inoo replies with a lazy, catlike grin, finally taking the jewelry box gently from Hikaru's hand. "What more do you want from me~?" 

"I dunno," Hikaru replies with a pout, but even despite his expression, Inoo can hear a hint of a teasing tone in his voice as he continues, "Something like, 'Oh Hikaru, you're so romantic, of course I'll marry you~' while fainting into my arms or something." 

"Oh Hikaru, you're so romantic, of course I'll marry you~" Inoo repeats agreeably, holding the box out in his right hand and presenting the ring finger of his left to Hikaru, his grin growing warmer and more playful. "Sorry, I'm not the fainting type." 

But Hikaru only laughs as he takes the ring from the box and then slides it onto Inoo's finger where it fits like it was meant to be there all along before asking, "So… for you to join the Yaotome family in a few years or so… it's ii no…?" 

And while Inoo has half a heart to tease Hikaru for assuming that he's the 'man' of the relationship, or to poke at him for stealing Inoo's call-and-response about five times already today, right now, all he can do is smile and press a gentle kiss to Hikaru's lips before replying, "Okay."


End file.
